Complex software architectures, in particular business software architectures such as enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems can often be built in multiple development layers. A foundation layer, which can typically include core functionality as well as technical infrastructure, can serve as a first layer. The core functionality can in some examples include a base user interface framework, data analytics engines, an enterprise services framework (ESF), or the like. As used herein, an ESF can support the aggregation of service entities, such as for example Web services, software applications, software components, software modules, or the like, to form business level applications. The core software functionality can also include some application functionality, such as for example a business partner application, which enables management of roles, permissions, data creation and retention, and the like for outside entities that interface with the software architecture.
Using conventional approaches, objects that are part of the foundation layer can also contain references to other objects, which may not belong to the primary target content of the foundation layer. In this manner, inter-object dependencies can exist across more than one layer of the software architecture. If not all layers are present in an installation of the software, this can result in a breaking of these cross-layer dependencies.